Field of the Invention
This invention relates to tools and assorted accessories and in particular, to holding devices for portable electric drills and the like.
Description of the Prior Art
There have been many devices in the prior art for holding portable electric drills, attesting to the popularity of low cost limited speed reducer electric motors with chucks for holding rotary toolbits.
Some such devices hold the drill in a horizontal fixed position. Some others attempt to imitate a drill press by making the drill movable towards to workpiece along a rigidly controlled path. Some of the devices in the prior art such as U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,534,639 to Freichler, 3,890,058 to Self et al, 2,953,045 to Carles, and 3,119,286 to Forman et al permit angle drilling by inclining the controlled path to the work. Treichler and Self et al provide spring return of the tool.
But the devices that exist generally suffer from a poor holding method for the drill unless the device has been made for one specific brand and model of drill and is used for it.
Otherwise, lining up and securely clamping the drill is often not easy. It is desirable to have a relatively universal mounting for various electric drill bodies.